A new beginning
by MsChastity22
Summary: Amy, a girl with secrets moves to Mystic Falls where she befriends Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. She didn't expect to be drawn into a world of danger. Will she overpower her fears and help the ones she cares for ? Set after season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic ever so please be gentle. English is not my native language so forgive me if the grammar's wrong. I'd appreciate reviews both positive and negative and advices. Read & review. I hope you'll like it.**

It was my first day in a new school. Great. My parents were driving me there with weird smiles on their faces. We moved here, to the town of Mystic Falls from Seattle because of the jobs they got in the Mystic Falls Hospital ( they're both surgeons ). I liked it here, really. It was peaceful and quiet unlike the loud and crowded Seattle. As the car stopped I saw students going into the building of Robert E. Lee and started going paranoic. Breathe, I reminded myself, breathe. That's better, good. My dad shot me a smile.''Honey, don't worry. You're going to do fine.'' Well, that was quite reassuring. I started to regain control when my mum disturbed my thoughts. ''Dinner is in the fridge, we'll be back probably late so don't wait up. We love you very much and have a great day.'' I gave them both quick kisses, stepped out of the car and started walking towards the school. Some students shot me glances, some ignored me. Well, that's a good start, maybe they won't notice me at all. Oh god, I hope. Lucky for me the principal's office wasn't far away from the entrance. Behind the desk sat a secretary. She was a plumpy, 30-year old dyed blonde woman, who smiled as I entered the room. ''Hello, you must be the new student.'' She greeted me cheerfully. ''Umm...yes, hello, my name is Amelia Nightingale.'' ''Oooo you're british. That's amazing. We've never had a british student before.'' She sounded excited. Too excited, it started to creep me out. ''So... here's your schedule, a map and a note for the teachers. Show it before the lesson starts. That's all.'' With my new schedule I walked out of the office and headed towards the biology class which according to my map was at the end of the corridor. I love biology, in my previous school I used to be top of the class well, in everything besides sport. Oh yeah, I hated sport at school with passion. It was early and I stopped beside the classroom. And it hit me.

I was in front of my house at night when I saw a shadow about 50 metres ahead of me. It began to walk towards me and the shadow became a man. It was too dark for me to see his features. He was a short distance from me when I felt someone grabbing me from behind. I heard the air whistle and I was standing in front of a house.

As usual the vision left me blind for a few seconds and gasping for air. I quickly looked around if anyone saw me and exhaled in relief when I noticed no one did. I found girls' bathroom and rushed through the door, ignoring the three girls in there. I locked myself in a cabin and waited for the dizziness and nausea to go away. After a few whispers outside I heard a soft knocking on the door. ''Are you alright ?'' a voice asked me. ''Yes I'm okay, thanks.'' Great. All I needed was attention. '' Are you sure. If you want we could take to the nurse.'' Another voice asked. ''No, thank you.'' After a few moments the nausea disappeared and I was free to go. Despite my hopes the three girls were standing in front of me with worried faces. Two brunettes and one blonde. The blonde had middle length wavy hair and brown eyes. The brunette standing to the left of the blonde had straight long hair and brown eyes. And the one on the right a bit wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a dark skin shade. ''Sure you're alright ? You look a very pale.'' The left brunette spoke. I recognized her voice. She was the one who spoke first when I was in the cabin. I was about to answer when the blonde cut in. ''Are you pregnant ? 'Cause that's alright and we'll take you to the nurse if you want to. There is no need to be scared or ashamed.'' All three stared at me with supporting eyes when I started to laugh and I couldn't control it. It lasted a few moments and then I decided to speak. ''Pregnant ? No, I'm not. It's just the amount of candy and other high-sugar things I eat in horribly high amounts. I'm sorry for the outburst but I just couldn't stop myself. The idea of me pregnant is just hilarious.'' This time the petite brunette spoke. ''No worries. If someone would ask me a question like that I'd be rolling on the floor. By the way I'm Bonnie Bennet and these are my friends Caroline Forbes-'' she gestured the blonde ''-and Elena Gilbert.'' Now the brunette. ''Umm... I'm Amy Nightingale and I'm new here.'' ''Yeah, we figured that by your accent.'' Elena spoke.''What's your first lesson ?'' ''Biology.'' I answered. '' Oh, so do we. Can you show me your schedule ?'' I passed Elena the piece of paper. ''Looks like you have the same lessons as we do.'' Elena gave me my schedule back and shot a nice smile. ''That's great. I'd like to know you better.'' Bonnie said. For a while I stared at them in shock. What the hell ? It's my first day, I'm new, I have vision and other abilities that I can't tell anyone about and I'm just weird and they want to know me better ? ''But.. why ?'' I asked with hesitation. ''You seem interesting and you have one of those looks in your eyes.'' Caroline told me. ''What kind of looks ?''Ok, this is getting weird. ''Like your hiding something very interesting''. Wow. I glanced in the mirror and saw a pale faces with big, brown eyes and butt-length hair staring back. And nice face by some people maybe considered a beautiful face but not by me. And Caroline was right. A face with a secret in the eyes. Bonnie's cheerful voice disturbed my thoughts. ''Well, let's go girls.'' With my vision in head I followed the three of them. Well, this is going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Diaries**

I followed the girls to the classroom and took my seat next to Bonnie. Biology has been my second favourite subject ( after history ) since my first school day ever. I sat excited, waiting for the teacher who I hoped would be at least good. Back in Seattle I had a fantastic teacher. She inspired me so much and helped me to win many biology contests. She also told me that I should follow my heart when I don't know what to do and to not let anyone destroy my dreams. I promised myself that whatever happens I will always be me as I am. ''What are you thinking about ?'' Bonnie asked me, disturbing my thoughts. '' In Seattle I used to have this great biology teacher and I was hoping you'll have someone as good as her.'' I answered quietly. Sharing my thoughts with someone was unusual to me and scared me a little. I know, silly me. ''I don't want to spoil anything, but... don't count on it. Mr. Foster is the most boring teacher of them all. Sorry.'' She gave me a little smile.'' Naah, don't be. Just silly thoughts of mine. '' I started drawing something when Mr. Foster came in. He looked ordinary. His jeans and jacket looked old. He had short, grey hair and a goat beard. Lucky for me he didn't notice me. Usually teachers would force me to stand in the middle of the classroom and introduce me to the classmates which was a dreadful experience. I still have nightmares. Mr. Foster told us to do exercises in the book while he had to mark some tests. I was happy to obey and I lost myself in thoughts. My vision came back to me and no matter how I tried I couldn't force myself to see the shadow's face. Who grabbed me ? How did I move so fast ? Questions circulated in my head while I drew. My visions were always correct and came true in a short time. I started having them some time after my 15th birthday and I was shocked and confused for the first weeks. After I discovered I could see the future I started to look at the world from a different perspective. Everything seemed both amazing and impossible. Few months later I was sitting comfortably on my sofa very happy when I heard a loud crack and found myself surrounded by some kind of black smoke. It took me hours to get back home. For the next weeks I lived in fear of teleporting again. And I was right. After a fight with my mom I closed myself in the bathroom, I heard a crack and landed on an empty street. Some time later I discovered that strong feelings like very happy or angry made me teleport. But visions didn't work that way. They just came and scared me sometimes. I foreseen the death of my grandmother and it haunted me for weeks. My parents noticed my weird behavior but luckily blamed it on being a teenager. O,o.

_A man was sitting on a wooden chair, his green eyes were staring at a blank wall. He had short brown hair and a handsome face, but something in his eyes made me fear him. He turned his gaze towards the door as it opened and another man came in. His hair was short and dark blonde, his eyes blue but cruel. Behind him were two men with a half-conscious woman in the arms of one. She had a deep cut running through her left cheek and a swollen eye. The blonde spoke.''Thanks to your excellent work and information I have been able to find the witch, she told me everything I wanted to know. She is a reward for your work. ''He snapped his fingers and the man put the woman on the floor. '' When you finish get rid of the body and come to meet me.'' ''Yes, Klaus'' the brunette spoke. ''Enjoy your meal, Stefan.'' _

I felt someone shaking my arm and hoped the person didn't see my eyes. When I had visions my eyes went pitch black, even the whites. I gasped for air and slowly I regained my vision. I turned my head towards the person who has been shaking me and saw Bonnie with a worried face.''Are you okay ? What happened ?'' Her voice was pressing and eyes suspicious. ''Umm.. nothing. Everything is okay. It's just my head, it hurts a bit.'' I tried to keep my voice calm and lie the best I could, but I saw Bonnie's face and I knew she didn't believe. Luckily the bell rang announcing the end of the lesson and I ran straight to the bathroom. What the hell was that ? Who's Stefan ? Who's Klaus ? What did he mean by telling him to enjoy his meal ? Pain. A horrible pain in my head forced me to fall on the cold bathroom floor. I didn't even have the time to lock myself in a cabin. The pain took control over me and I grabbed my head forcing myself not to scream. I heard someone come in and hurry towards me. Great, unwanted attention. Voices, at least two. A hand on my forehead, another on my arm. Worried voices, horrible pain, muttering. I felt an energy emanating from me and the voices stopped. But the pain didn't. Minutes passed and gentle hands caressed my forehead and cheeks, eventually my neck to probably check my pulse. With my last moment of consciousness I felt someone picking me up from the floor and darkness took me.

nd confused for the first weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonnie's POV**

Biology was dull as always and exercises hard as hell but they had to be done. Mr. Foster got angry if someone didn't do even one of them so I did what I could and my thoughts drifted to Klaus. He and Stefan disappeared a month ago leaving some dead people. We tried to find them or any clue where they might be or what is Klaus planning. I even used my magic but it didn't work. I knew Elena was depressed but she hid it well and talked about it only with Damon. The two of them got closer after his 'almost dying' episode and became B.F.F.s. Yeah, best friends forever who are in love with each other. I didn't hate Damon but still, I didn't like him. I accept him only because of Elena and we need his help to find Stefan. I knew that one day she will have to choose between two brothers and I hope she chooses Stefan. Damon is dangerous and arrogant and he'll be the death of her. But the best way for her is to pick neither and find a normal boyfriend. Boyfriend...Jeremy. I was worried about him. Something bothered him since his resurrection and I hope not the consequences Emily told me about. I tried to force him to tell me with anger, tears, magic but he still won't ! I growled quietly in annoyance and returned to the exercises. God, they're hard. I wonder if Amy could help me, she looks smart. Amy...hmmm, there is something about that girl that makes me both shiver and gives me the want to just stare at her for hours. Caroline was right about the look in her eyes, Amy was hiding something I could feel it in her aura. All people I had met have auras. Caroline has a pink, sweet and gentle aura, Elena has a white one, good, stubborn and full of determination, Damon has a complicated one which changes if he blocks his feelings out but usually it is blue, sensitive (!) and caring (!). Yeah, I was shocked but I still don't like him. Jeremy's a violet, creative and crazy. My aura is yellow, bright and powerful. But Amy's aura I have never seen before. I met brown ( Stefan's ), green, grey, gold, silver etc. But never a mixed one. Amy's one was both black and flame red, dangerous and powerful yet shy and sensitive. I found her intriguing and wanted to know what secret is she hiding. Maybe she's a witch ? No, I would feel her witch powers and instead I felt something else, more powerful and overwhelming. She looked a bit like Elena, brown eyes and hair, but was shy and quiet. I turned my head to ask her for help when I saw her eyes. They were pitch black. I jumped and shaked her arm but she didn't respond. It looked like she was in a trance. I removed my hand and a few seconds later she came back and lowered her head probably hoping I didn't see her. 'Are you okay ?' I asked her but her response matched the bathroom one. 'Yes, I'm okay, thanks.'' The bell rang and she ran out of the classroom. I reached Caroline and Elena and told them what happened. 'What ?' I saw the disbelief on Caroline's face. 'Say it again.' I did as she asked but shook her head. 'Are you sure ?' Elena asked me.'Yes, I am. I saw it and it scared me, it looked like a trance. A bit like mine, you know, the vision trance.' 'We have to find and question her, she may be dangerous. Bonnie have you felt something weird around her ?' Caroline spoke this time. 'Yes I have. Her aura is nothing I have encountered before, so powerful.' Caroline nodded and Elena spoke again.'Any ideas where she might be ?' Before I could think I heard my voice.'Bathroom. We found her there before, probably after one of her trances.' We rushed there and found Amy lying unconscious on the floor gripping her head tightly as if something was hurting her. 'Oh my god, what do we do ?' Caroline asked worriedly and threw herself on her knees. Elena did the same and gently caressed her cheek. She spoke. 'I don't know. We can't leave her here.' I wanted to say something but Amy started to change. Her hair became flame red and skin even paler than before. Black smoke was escaping her body and she shivered. 'Oh my god, what the hell is that ? ' I heard the fear in Caroline's voice. 'We have to take her out of her.' Elena said and took out her phone. She dialled a number and was back on her feet. I couldn't speak, I was shocked. Both me and Caroline stared at Amy and I barely heard Elena talking. 'Damon, I need your help now. Come as fast as you can to school, we're in the girls' bathroom.' She hung up and I found my voice. 'What for did you call Damon ?' I didn't understand. 'We have to take her out of here, fast.' 'She's right Bonnie.' Caroline backed up Elena. I wanted to say something but Damon appeared, looked at Amy then at us and spoke.'What's going on ?' 'You have to take her to the boarding house, we can't leave her here. Go ! We'll be right behind you.' Elena explained. Damon picked up the still smoking Amy and left using vampire speed. We ran to Elena's car and arrived as fast as we could at the house. Amy was lying on the couch and we all sat for a while in silence not knowing what to say. The smoking stopped and her hair returned to the chocolate brown, her face wasn't as pale as it was before and she started moving. We look at each other and then at Amy. 'What are we going to do ?' Caroline asked but no one answered her. And then Amy woke up.


End file.
